This Is Our Place
by Sunfreak
Summary: Another day, another dollar. SasuSakuNaru a few years down the road.


A/N: For riskygamble, because she figured out what hummingbird necklaces are for. ^_^ She asked for Jounouchi of Yu-Gi-Oh! (who is my total favorite character from that show) or Team 7 luv-luv, but unfortunately I couldn't make the Yu-Gi-Oh! fly, so it ended up as the luv-luv. Yay-yay. ^____^  
  
God DAMN I love threesomes. And hey, I stole a bit of inspiration from Yu-Gi-Oh! anyway, so it's all good! XD Also, I read lynnxlady's fan-fucking-tastic InoShikaChou "Far From Perfect" about halfway through this, so she kind of poisoned my muses with its prettiness. Go read it yourselves, it's sexy shit.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"This Is Our Place"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Five missing nin. All of them on their backs, and a kunai at their leader's throat.  
  
"Don't come here anymore. This is our place."  
  
Uchiha Sasuke is a jounin-level shinobi. He's on guard duty right now with Haruno Sakura, a shinobi of the same rank who has been his teammate since they were both genin and been in love with him even longer.  
  
The missing nin flee. Sasuke would kill them, but they're barely chuunin-strength. He has a cell of his own now and intends to test them tracking down and fighting this group- he wants to see if they're strong enough to take the chuunin exam next month. Besides, Sakura has already tagged the missing nin with her perfect chakra. The markers will last at least a week, so he isn't worried about finding them again, and Sakura will know the moment they come within three kilometers of the village again.  
  
"Shift's over," Sakura informs him. Sasuke nods in quiet agreement and follows her back inside the village. It is dinnertime. The Hokage will be waiting.  
  
Uzumaki Naruto is the sixth Hokage of Konoha village. He is also far from its best cook, but he tries anyway. He's gotten past ramen now and can make a few simple dishes. Usually, his protégé Konohamaru is the one who has to sit through the rough versions, as he is about the only person who can stomach them without vomiting. Naruto once tried to recruit Akimichi Chouji for the job, but after the first bite the other man tried to kill him for his bastardization of a perfectly good meal and had to be forcibly restrained by his girlfriend Ino and best friend Shikamaru lest he be expelled from Konoha for committing a violent crime against his Hokage.  
  
When Naruto was a genin, he was also Sasuke's teammate and to this day considers him a rival, though in all actuality he has long since surpassed the other in brute strength.  
  
This, of course, does not mean that Sasuke cannot still kick his ass two out of three times. Sometimes he thinks there should be something slightly more embarrassing about being able to wipe the floor with his boss's ass, but he's a bit too smug about it to be really concerned.  
  
They arrive at Naruto's apartment still in uniform. Naruto's not home yet- another late day at the office, it seems- so Sasuke takes a quick shower and Sakura washes her hair in the kitchen sink. Naruto doesn't have a hair-dryer, but she left her extra one here last weekend, so she's all dried off and Sasuke's out of the bathroom by the time Naruto returns with takeout and a sheepish expression.  
  
"Sorry," he apologizes with a guilty grin. "I was gonna leave early so I could have dinner ready, but Hinata and Neji got beat up on a mission and I had to go check on them. They're both gonna be in the hospital for a week or so yet, so I had to find somebody to take care of their kids until then. Kiba's sister and Shino volunteered, so I sent Iruka-sensei over with 'em."  
  
"Do you realize how disturbing it is to our allies that the most powerful ninja in our village calls a chuunin 'sensei'?" Sasuke asks dryly.  
  
"They'll get over it," Naruto says cheerfully. He said the same thing when he became Hokage and the same thing again when he signed Hinata and Neji's marriage license to dissolve the Branch House of the Hyuga. Neither Sasuke nor Sakura is surprised by the comment, of course. They are used to Naruto.  
  
Not everyone is, of course. Both remember with a small, sadistic amusement, the looks on the other Hokages' faces the first time they met the Sixth of Konoha.  
  
Sakura sets the table, Naruto spreads out the takeout- he's gotten ramen again, no surprise- and Sasuke finds a six-pack of cheap beer in the back of the fridge. It's far from a gourmet meal, but it's more than enough.  
  
They've known each other since they were in the academy. They've been teammates since they were twelve years old.  
  
They've been "together" since they were sixteen.  
  
When you spend most of your time protecting a specific person's life, it's difficult to separate. When you spend most of it protecting TWO specific people, it can get confusing.  
  
It got confusing.  
  
And Sasuke ended up in bed with Naruto one day and making out with Sakura the next, and the other two were kissing in the forest the day before that, and they were all kind-of-sort-of- not-exactly together and not together in a loose entanglement. But it got pretty obvious they'd all been fooling around with the Team 7 cell members and no one else . . . and then one day Naruto, who knew jack shit about relationships, just asked why they didn't all jump in bed together and save some time.  
  
It would never have worked if either of the others had suggested it; if anyone else had come up with the idea.  
  
But Uzumaki Naruto is Uzumaki Naruto. And Uzumaki Naruto is invincible and incredible and never, never loses.  
  
So Sasuke said, "Whatever, dead-last," and Sakura said, "Wait, you mean like, have a threesome?" and tried not to faint on the spot.  
  
And Naruto said, "Duh."  
  
So they did.  
  
They did, and then they never stopped. Just got so tangled up in each other that they became one perfectly imperfect unit- because of course they can't be perfect, not even them.  
  
But they're about as close as it gets.  
  
So Naruto bitches about his day at the office and Sakura chatters about the shopping trip she took this morning with Ino and Sasuke mentions that he's going to send his genin team after those missing nin and somewhere in there they manage to eat dinner and Sakura kisses Naruto on the cheek and thanks him for buying it and Naruto takes this as permission to molest her while Sasuke does the dishes.  
  
He gives up on finishing them about three seconds later and joins in. The other two make room easily and Sakura scolds him for not rinsing the soap off his hands while Naruto laughs against his neck.  
  
This is their village; this is their place.  
  
This is home.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* ende *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
. : the roads might be different, but the place we end up is the same : . 


End file.
